HBF: The Fifth Month
by Chosen2007
Summary: At the end of this installment, you will that least two months has been staged by Cash Money and a friend.....Rose King is mine, Before this is over...The identity of Unknown is a shock, Kong will lose the title to and the biggest is after the twist.
1. Chapter 1

_HBF: The fifth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_Stephanie came out, she said that at Surviving, anyone will get a title shot and for this week all the champions will get a day off for scouting. It will be beat the clock, if you win, you will be considered more than if you lose. The Beautiful People came out, they basically said that Melina and Rose were lucky, they want a re-match and Stephanie said the re-match is next week. Stephanie left with that.._

_The first match was Michelle McCool her opponent was Rak-a-Khan. Michelle's shoulders got pinned when Rak-a-Khan finished her with a running power-slam and Rak-a-Khan's time was seven minutes and fifty-five seconds. It was the O.D.B next, her opponent was Layla who came out a zombie and as the bell rung, she was growling and slapping her head. Layla was vicious with kicks and punches, they were basically lucky shots but the O.D.B, counter it, she hit the Dirty Dozen and got the time of Six Minutes and forty seconds, as she left. Layla went on all fours and squealed like a pig as she rocked back and forth, she left the ring that way. It was then Unknown, her opponent was Sara and as she entered, Unknown bowed to her and Sara just destroyed her, Unknown not once fought back, Sarah hit the choke and got out in five minutes flat. Sara walked out, it was Candice coming out for a promo before her match, she said that she's will get Phoenix again but know she has a hit list. Katie Lea was smug and said Candice were would always be eye-candy and nothing else. It was back and forth but Candice beat her with _

_Katie's whole neck-breaker move, she had the time of Seven minutes and forty seconds. It was Beulah who was next…It was then Unknown came out, she sat at ringside…. _


	2. Chapter 2

_HBF: The fifth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part 2_

_Beulah's opponent was Jazz, it was a no-contest, Unknown interferes with pairs of chair shots and then left. It was the Victoria, her opponent was Amy Dumas, it was a very physical match but it was Amy who pulled the upset with her D.D.T and hit her moonsualt, Lita's time was six minutes flat, she left the ring. Now at T.N.A, the re-match between Mickie and Seline ended with the cops coming out, they arrested Mickie and Seline for conspiracy of Assault, Mickie and Seline were not there on this night. Christy Hemme was next, she looked like she had something on her mind, it was Ashley from Cash money, Ashley dominated the match, she hit the star-struck, she got the one, two and three, Ashley's time was six minutes and one second. It was then Trish Stratus to meet Traci Brooks. Stratus was vicious on Brooks and finished her with the time of four minutes and fifty second. Trish was in the lead, it was a fatal four-way, it was Roxy, Rebecca, Gail Kim and C-pop. Rebecca exited first, then C-pop(Cherry),then Roxy. Gail Kin had the time of five and twenty seconds. The last one was a triple threat match, the beautiful people met miss Jackie, let's face it. Angelina Love and Velvet Sky pinned Miss Jackie in five minutes. C_


	3. Chapter 3

_HBF: The Fifth Month_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_It was then the loser's battle royal, Unknown went first, Layla got thrown out screaming and Victoria threw out too. Unknown made Layla walk back squealing like the pig again. Katie Lea was thrown out, Michelle vicious in throwing Christy out, It was C-Pop, Roxy and Rebecca, Miss Jackie shocked the world by throwing out Michelle McCool then the match was stopped. Stephanie said Miss Jackie and Victoria are both the winners. She then called all the winners, she then announced, Mickie and Seline's nature of the arrest; they said that Ashley and Traci's husband were violently attacked outside of the ring. Stephanie has doubts, it was real, Mickie and Seline walked to the ring, Seline will advance with a last place time. _

_Stephanie then shocked the world on her last announcement It was said for the T.N.A knock out championship, it will be Mickie James versus Ashley versus Candice Michelle, Selene and Rak-a-khan. In a T.N.A concept match, King Of the Mountain. Sky and Love's teamwork earn them a second tag-team title match-up against Rose and Melina in a two out of three falls match, no matter who's champions between the two. Beth Phoenix will defend her title against O.D.B, Gail Kim and Victoria in fatal four-way elimination match. Kong's opponents for the HBF title with be Sara and Lita. She then said that Trish had the lowest time, she will have the golden ticket; it means that anytime during and after match, anywhere. As long as she had an official, Trish could fight anybody for the title as much times as she wants. Trish was beyond shocked and that's how it ended._


End file.
